


Fancy Collars & Pretty Toys

by jonghyxns



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Edging, How Do I Tag, M/M, Master/Pet, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyxns/pseuds/jonghyxns
Summary: Jinyoung has the best blissful expression in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, if you see this fic over at aff, it's me don't worry. I didn't steal it bc it's actually mine. Secondly, I wrote this 2 years ago I think and it was supposed to be a chaptered thing....it's not. Maybe I'll revive it the future but not anytime soon. 
> 
> On that note, please enjoy.

Jackson has come to the conclusion that Jinyoung has the best blissful expression in the world. And trust, he’s seen some good faces.

He makes this decision as he stares at it, beneath him and covered in sweat and tears. Jinyoung is an absolute mess, his body jerking and arching as his orgasm comes to an end for the second time that night. It’s such a beautiful thing to see, the way his eyes close and eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, his mouth left gaping open and cheeks tinted rose red. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jinyoung,” he whispers against his cheek. “So beautiful. Don’t you agree? Aren’t you beautiful?”

“Yes, yes I agree,” the younger breathes, arching his neck into his face, begging for more contact. The only skinship was their thighs and that wasn’t enough for him. Jackson found it amusing and sat back on his legs, teasing Jinyoung. It worked when he whimpered loudly, eyes opening up and flashing with desperation.

“Yes? Yes what, Jinyoung?” He knows Jinyoung does this on purpose, leaving off his title just to punish him for it. It’s a kink of his that Jackson discovered a few months back when he was breaking him in. At the time Jackson was harsher in his training, but he’s learned to calm down and pull on the strings that makes Jinyoung tremble in his hands.

He threads his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair and yanks on it, making him arch even further off the bed and choke on a scream. “I’m not one of your little _fuckboy_ friends, Jinyoung. You’ll address me properly.” The younger gasped but it wasn’t out of fear. No, that feeling faded long ago. His half-hard cock twitched with excitement, and Jackson forced down a chuckle.

“Y-yes...master,” he cried, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. The fingers in his hair loosen but not by much. Jackson drags his lips down from his cheek to his collarbones, leaving a trail of goose bumps and hickeys. His free hand travels down to palm at the younger’s bare cock, forcing it back to full hardness. Jinyoung’s hips bucked up for more, but Jackson just loves to tease and he pushed himself away.

“Hands and knees. Now,” he demanded and Jinyoung practically scrambled into position. He’s shaking as the other puts himself at his entrance and slowly pushes in. Jinyoung’s still slick from the first time and somehow still tight. Jackson moans at the feeling and doesn’t hesitate to snap his hips forward. Jinyoung’s too busy muttering incoherent words and curses to care if it hurts, just moves his own hips back to match the rhythm.

Jackson presses kisses along his back but contrasts the loving action by grabbing at his Jinyoung's again, making his body arch almost unnaturally. “I thought you were tired earlier, and now you’re so eager,” he whispered surprising low. The younger whined and grips the sheets tightly. “I was but, oh I wanted you so badly, I wanted to feel you again and – mmh fuck please touch me, _please_.”

Jackson slowed his pace down so it was unbearable, too slow for Jinyoung to reach his high. The older leaned forward, stomach pressed warmly against his back as his breath ghosted over his ear. “Jinyoung-ah~ Aren’t you missing something?” He could see Jinyoung bite his bottom lip as if he was contemplating on whether or not to say it, to beg in a way to lower his pride. In the end, he caved in, muttering a “master” under his breath. It was good enough for Jackson – anything was at the moment because Jinyoung was clenching down on him in the most delicious way – and while his thrusts were faster than before, his hand began stroking the younger’s cock to match his pace.

He didn’t last long then, shuddering and screaming Jackson’s name as he came. Jackson followed soon after and tightened his hold on his hips. He stayed inside him and let his weight push them both down onto the bed. Jinyoung whined a “you’re so heavy,” and that would usually result in a scolding, but Jackson decided this was punishment enough.

With a chaste kiss to the side of his face, Jackson wrapped his arms around Jinyoung and let the fatigue take them over.


End file.
